


Flesh

by MissHoa



Category: B.A.P, Bang Yongguk - Fandom, Kim Himchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, banghim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubbing with Kim Himchan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun~

The thought that maybe, just _maybe_ , it wasn't a good idea to go to a club with Himchan came into Yongguk's mind when he recognised the song that started to blow out of the speakers – _Simon Curtis' Flesh_. He saw Himchan smirking at him and felt his hand around his wrist, pulling him out of his dark corner and onto the dance floor.  
  
  
  
Yongguk never has been the one to dance sexily, neither with someone else nor alone. It just wasn't his thing. But then he saw Himchan swaying his hips to the beat, saw him singing the lyrics along with the blasting music, and he quickly changed his mind about sexy dancing. He let himself be pulled closer by Himchan, let his body move with the beat, his hands at Himchan's hips. He felt Himchan's hands around his neck and his hot breath ghosting over his neck as he leaned closer. _''Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh...,''_ he heard the other's low voice singing along, his quote of the song accompanied by his teeth grazing his skin harshly and his hips grinding up against Yongguk's.  
  
  
  
Yongguk let out a shaky breath, his grip at Himchan's hips tightening. Not the only thing that was tightening right then, he had to admit when he felt blood rushing down to his groin, making his pants uncomfortably tight.  
  
Himchan turned around in Yongguk's arms and started to sway his hips again, in a sinful way that made his ass rub against Yongguk's clothed erection. He put a hand at the back of Yongguk's neck, threading through his dark hair and pulling gently. Himchan leaned his head back slightly so that he was just close enough for Yongguk to hear a part of the next line.  
  
  
  
 _''...I'm a screamer, baby, make me a mute.''_  
  
  
Yongguk turned his head towards his band mate and when he saw that smirk on his face again like he knew exactly what he was doing to Yongguk right at that moment, while he felt those hips against his again and again, he couldn't hold back anymore. One hand left Himchan's hips to tilt his head a little more towards Yongguk's lips.  
  
  
  
It was all teeth and tongue, a battle for dominance. Of course it was Yongguk who won, making it clear with grinding hard against Himchan's ass, but Himchan liked to test his limits from time to time. He turned around again and grinned at Yongguk, an almost insane twinkle in his khol rimmed eyes when he leaned closer again, nibbling at Yongguk's earlobe.  
  
  
  
 _''You'd better believe I like it rough.''_  
  
  
  
Yongguk couldn't suppress a laugh, ''I know you do, Himchannie~'' He felt in the shiver that run through Himchan's body that the other definitely heard him over the loud music and he pulled him just a little closer, felt Himchan's hard cock through his pants brushing against his.  
  
Suddenly the tables have turned. Now it was Yongguk who was driving Himchan crazy with want with his hips and his hands that were now on Himchan's ass, squeezing roughly. His teeth found the sensitive spot at Himchan's neck and he bit gently, sucked a dark purple mark on the pale skin. Marked his territory.  
  
  
  
''Make me beg for more,'' Yongguk heard Himchan's still low, but now breathy voice over the beat and he chuckled against the other's skin before pulling back and dragging Himchan off of the dance floor towards the exit. Himchan looked at him, slightly irritated and cheeks flushed. ''The song wasn't even over yet, you know,'' he nagged as soon as they had left the club. Yongguk just laughed lowly. ''You told me to make you beg for more. And that's what I'm gonna do now,'' he said as he pushed Himchan into a dark alley next to the club.


	2. I'm your tease, I'm your fuel~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Breathplay

Himchan lies there on the soft cushions of the bed in some pretty expensive hotel.

 

_After they'd left the club, Yongguk had wanted to take him against some dirty wall in an alley near said club. He had already dragged him there before Himchan snapped out of his alcohol-induced daze and smacked Yongguk lightly over the head._

_"No way in fucking hell are you going to bang me in this dirty street here and ruin my clothes!"_

_Yongguk stared at him incredulously. "And what do you suggest where I should_ bang _you, then?" Himchan just snorted at Yongguk's denseness and rolled his eyes, "Actually, I was thinking about taking a cab to a nice hotel, to be honest."_

_"To a fancy, freaking expensive hotel, you mean...," Yongguk groaned under his breath while taking Himchan's hand and dragging him to hail a cab. "Of course you have to pay for both the cab and the hotel room,_ yeobo~ _," Himchan cooed and threw the other his cutest smile._

_He got a hard shove through the opened door of the cab onto the backseat as a reply. He took that as a "yes"._

 

 

Right now, all Himchan feels are Yongguk's lips tightly wrapped around his dick, his fingers working him open at the same time in an agonizingly slow pace. Everytime he laps at the tip of his cock with his tongue, curls it around it, he simultaneously crooks his fingers just the right way, making Himchan moan loudly and grip the sheets beneath him tightly.

 

Himchan had always thought that Yongguk's mouth would feel pretty good around his dick, but _oh boy_ , he had no idea it would feel _this_ amazing. Despite having sex with Yongguk pretty regularly (you might call it a relationship, but Himchan doesn't like labels, so they decided to just _live_ it and not _label_ what they have), he has never been able to persuade Yongguk to give him a blowjob.

 

He isn't sure if the other has ever given head before because it's still pretty sloppy and he gags a lot everytime he tries to take him just a little deeper into his mouth and down his throat. But even the mere thought of being Yongguk's first when it comes to giving blowjobs turns Himchan on more than he wants to admit. Yongguk's fingers, however, are experienced, to say the least. He lets Himchan's cock fall from his mouth and licks a long stripe down to his balls before he sucks one into his mouth, making Himchan's hand fly to Yongguk's hair and grip it tightly. "Oh _god_ ," he moans, eyes screwed shut. When he feels himself nearing orgasm, Himchan tugs at Yongguk's hair, trying to get him off his dick. ''Stop- ah, Yongguk, stop, I'm close...''

 

Making an obscene _pop!_ sound, Yongguk pulls back. He looks at Himchan with eyes that have a feral sparkle in them. Himchan's never seen that before in Yongguk's eyes, but he supposes that this sparkle is a sign for the night to get pretty amazing. He smirks at Yongguk while spreading his legs wider. Yongguk lets his eyes wander over Himchan's naked body in front of him, from his khol-rimmed eyes to pink lips over his pale chest and lean muscles that he can see contracting when he runs his fingers down Himchan's body, and further down to the proudly standing cock between the most beautiful legs Yongguk's ever seen.

Himchan leans up and brings a hand behind Yongguk's neck to pull him down, crashing his lips onto the other's, all the while grinding upwards. Yongguk moans at the friction against his own dick and feels Himchan's promptly taking advantage of it, licking his way into Yongguk's mouth. Himchan gets a kick out of thinking that maybe he's in control, somehow. But of course, every time Himchan has snatched control out of Yongguk's fingers, Yongguk is quick to take it back. Yongguk growls deep in his throat, one hand balancing his weight next to Himchan's head, the other trying to find lube and a condom in the pockets of his pants that he discarded earlier on the chair next to the bed.

 

When he found both, he quickly rips open the package of the condom with his teeth and rolls it over his length. He sits back to spread some lube on his fingers and to smear some over his dick. Himchan's brows furrow when Yongguk pushes three fingers into him at once, but it's not long before he rocks against his fingers. Yongguk retreats his fingers and replaces them with his cock, sliding in slowly, _so slowly_.

 

Being an impatient fucker, Himchan tries to make Yongguk speed up with wrapping his legs around Yongguk's hips to pull him closer, but Yongguk is having none of it. He grabs the back of Himchan's thighs with his hands to pry them off of him. ''Nuh-uh, Himchannie. We played by your rules back in the club, but _now_ , we're playing by _my_ rules,'' he almost growls, voice deep and dripping with lust. Himchan whines, but decides that, yes, he should play along now, too.

 

Easier thought than done, he must experience.

 

Yongguk fucks him open in slow, hard thrusts, his nails digging into the porcelain skin of his thighs, but Himchan can't bring himself to worry about the red crescent marks Yongguk's grip will leave on his thighs. All he can think of is how amazingly Yongguk's dick fills him up. Every other thrust, Yongguk hits that special spot in him that makes him see stars and moan loudly, wantonly. Yongguk's chuckle speaks volumes, he definitely _knows_ how to angle his thrusts to hit the other's prostate and to easily fuck him into oblivion.

 

But as it is right now, it's not enough. Himchan wants more.

 

''Yongguk,'' Himchan whines between heavy pants and groans.

 

''Yes?'' Yongguk groans out, a smirk grazing his lips. ''Mind to stop that stupid game of yours?'' Himchan grits out and cries out again when a hard thrust hits his prostate with startling accuracy.

 

''I don't know what you mean, Himchan~,'' Yongguk singsongs. ''Tell me what you mean, tell me what you want me to do.''

 

Himchan feels his face burning up in embarrassment, it seems like Yongguk really wants to make him beg. ''Forget it, I won't beg!'' he spat out.

 

''Fine with me, whatever suits you.'' Yongguk immediately pulls out with a shrug, making Himchan protest. He already turns around to take his boxers. Himchan's mind races. ''You don't leave me hanging like that, do you?'' Yongguk turns around again, that stupid smug grin on his lips makes Himchan want to slap him. ''Come on, tell me what you want, Himchannie, ask for it, _nicely~_ '' Again this singsong-y voice of him. In any other situation, Himchan would want to throw up but right now he was lying naked on a bed, spread and fucked open and waiting for Yongguk to continue, to make him fucking cum.

 

''Ah, oh my god, this is so embarrassing,'' Himchan mumbles and rubs his forehead before he lets a hand slide up Yongguk's thigh and tries to look him into the eyes. ''I want you to-,'' he begins, but stops. He feels heat creeping up to his cheeks and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before he continues, ''I want you to fuck me. Please, Yongguk, _please_ fuck me _so good_ I can't remember anything except for your name, _please_.''

 

Before he can even open his eyes again, he hears a low growl and then feels that Yongguk thrusts into him harder, deeper than before, building up a fast pace that has Himchan mewling in pleasure.

 

When Yongguk aims for his prostate again and again and again, Himchan tilts his head back, his pale neck inviting the other to lean down and nip at the skin. Himchan's breath hitches at the feeling of Yongguk's teeth against his skin. ''More...,'' he breathes out. The breathy sound of Himchan's deep voice goes straight to Yongguk's cock and he bites down harder than before, sucking at the skin until there's a dark purple mark. Himchan's moans grow louder every time Yongguk thrusts into him in time with teasing nips to his neck and jaw. The thought of the people in the rooms next to them hearing Himchan moaning unabashedly for him makes his skin tingle and he fucks harder into him to draw more moans, more screams from Himchan's pretty lips.

 

He pulls out of Himchan, who instantaneously glares at him, though he doesn't really look intimidating with his damp hair stuck against his forehead and his flushed cheeks. ''No need to glare at me, princess, I just wanted to switch positions,'' Yongguk says and taps Himchan's side to get him to turn around. The other gets up on his hands and knees and is mildly surprised when Yongguk wraps an arm around his waist to hold him up so that he's kneeling in front of him, back pressed against Yongguk's chest. At first he doesn't really see the point in this position, but when Yongguk thrusts back into him and sends sparks up and down his spine, he _feels_ the point in this position and moans Yongguk's name loudly. The angle is even better than everything they tried before and Himchan wonders if Yongguk researched lately (a mind-blowing first blowjob and a new position, that can't be a coincidence, can it?).

 

Again, there is Yongguk's mouth against his neck, nipping and biting and licking, while the hand that isn't holding him up slides up his torso over his collar bones to rest against his neck. Irritated by that, Himchan turns his head slightly to look at Yongguk. _'''I'm a screamer, baby, make me a mute',''_ Yongguk repeats Himchan's words (or rather the song's words) from earlier and slowly tightens his fingers around his throat. At first there's fear running through his veins when he feels his airway blocked, but paired with Yongguk's thrusts it feels amazing, especially when Yongguk tightens his grip a little more before loosening it completely and lets his hand rest against the skin of his neck. He lets his head fall back against Yongguk's shoulder. ''Again, do it again,'' Himchan rasps out, looking up into the other's eyes.

 

Yongguk smirks at that and begins tightening his fingers around Himchan's throat again while speeding up the pace of his thrusts. Himchan gasps, the lack of oxygen making him light-headed and every touch, every stroke of Yongguk's dick against his prostate so much more intense, and he comes harder than ever before, his mouth open in a silent scream. The grip loosens again and while he takes gulps of air, he feels Yongguk coming inside of him, feels the pulsing of the other's cock against his walls.

 

Himchan feels Yongguk pulling out of him gently and as soon as there's no arm around his waist anymore, he collapses onto the sheets, not even caring about lying in his own cum. His mind swims and he closes his eyes, totally spent.

 

''You came pretty damn fast, honey,'' he hears Yongguk's mocking voice from the other side and he turns his head to face him. Peeking at him with only one eye open, he can't fight the smile that is tugging at the corners of his lips. ''Fuck you,'' he says, but there's no real venom to his words.

Yongguk lets his hand wander from Himchan's bare ass over his back to his shoulder blades and up to his neck. Himchan feels fingers threading through his hair softly and he purrs. But then he sees Yongguk biting his lip. ''What's wrong?'' he mumbles half against the sheets.

 

''I didn't hurt you, did I?'' he asked worriedly. Himchan chuckles. ''Why do you think that?''

 

''Because there aren't only lovebites all over your neck, but also red marks from my hand... You sure I didn't hurt you?'' Himchan turns onto his side fully and, after wiping his cum off his body with the blanket and a scrunched up nose in disgust, and after pushing the soiled blanket away, he snuggles closer to Yongguk and pecks his jaw. ''No, Yongguk, you didn't hurt me. I would've shown you if there had been anything I hadn't been agreeing with. I don't want that breathplay-thing becoming a regular part of our sex life, but every now and then? Why not? It was... interesting,'' he says calmly, his fingers idly trailing over Yongguk's pecs.

 

Yongguk pulls him closer, entangling their legs, and presses a kiss onto Himchan's head. The excessive cuddling afterwards is the closest they ever got to the words ''I love you''. And it probably will be the closest they'll ever get to those three words. But that's okay because there are things that don't need to be said out loud.


End file.
